


Mail-Order Sweets

by Delphii



Category: Original Work
Genre: 3 cis women and 1 trans woman, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Gags, Multi, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Spanking, Squirting, Toys, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphii/pseuds/Delphii
Summary: Want a cute, masochistic, willingly submissive girl delivered to your doorstep in a neatly wrapped box?There's a company for that!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is mostly foreplay, so if you're into that, great! If you're looking for more hardcore bangin', I suggest either looking for a different fic, coming back in a week or so when I (hopefully) have the next part of this up, or just reading this anyway because foreplay is *awesome* :)

The bonds are comfortable, as is the satin lining cushioning the space between her skin and the inside walls of the wooden box. If she stretches herself out she can touch one panel of the box with her head and brace against the other with her toes, but if she stays relaxed she's got enough space. Thankfully, she has a lot of wiggle room to her sides. For a few minutes during transit she amuses herself by rolling back and forth and feeling the satin slide against her skin.

She's a little antsy from having been in the box, in the dark, for so long. Actually, she's not sure if it's the box that's letting no light in or the fact that she's wearing a blindfold. So far she's only been able to tell her location by the faint rumbling of a truck surrounding her and the occasional jostle at a bump in the road. She's not hungry or thirsty; whatever drugs they poured down her throat beforehand made sure of that. Can't have a box-girl arrive at a destination delirious from dehydration—that would ruin the company's reputation.

It's a palpable relief when she feels the truck stop, hears someone open the back. The box is being lifted, carried, probably by at least two people. Then a _thunk_ as the box is placed on the ground. The distant ring of a doorbell?

...door opening. Muffled, unintelligible conversation. Then the box is lifted again, carried, set down.

She waits. There really isn't anything else she can do, after all. She's... scared? Maybe a little? It's not like she didn't know what she was signing up for, but then again, her feelings on this whole matter are... complicated. Her heartbeat hiccups from time to time, and she really hopes she isn't staining the box's lining with sweat. She gnaws lightly on the ballgag between her teeth. She tries to arrange herself in the box as best she can, at least in a way that looks somewhat organized; she ends up on her side, her bound wrists held in front of her, curled up slightly like she's taking a nap. Hopefully her underwear isn't too rumpled.

The lid of the box opens. She can tell by the noise, she can tell by the shift in atmosphere, and, most of all, she can tell by the loud, feminine squeal of "Oh my _god!_ "

"Isn't she cute?" another voice asks, one with a deeper, huskier undertone. It sends shivers down the box-girl's spine. "I knew you'd love her, she's exactly your type."

"Liar," another voice accuses playfully. "She's _your_ type, Reya. You're just using Candy's birthday as an excuse to buy something off your wishlist, again."

"What can I say?" Reya chuckles, not bothering to deny the accusation. "I do love to treat myself."

"Is—is she asleep?" Candy whispers. "I can't tell with that blindfold. Do you think she might be startled if we--"

The box-girl shifts a little, turning her head towards the source of Candy's voice. Candy gasps.

"Oh! She heard me!"

Reya tsks. "Of course she heard you, you're _ridiculously_ loud. Isn't that right, Honey?"

At the sound of her assigned name, the box-girl perks up. She swallows and shifts her legs minutely, making the pink leather cuffs around her ankles jingle.

"Come on, let's get her out of this box and try her out," the third, yet unnamed voice says. A gently calloused hand lands on Honey's shoulder, sending a shivering jolt throughout her entire body. Is she really that sensitive? Or is it just because she's been in the box for so long? She whimpers—in response, Candy immediately croons, "Aww she's so cute!"

More hands slide over Honey's skin, her shoulders, her waist, her legs. Honey tries to arch into every single touch at once. Then she's lifted up into the arms of one person who carries her bridal style, letting her curl into their shoulder and chest. Whoever it is, she smells _wonderful_. Like jasmine oil. Honey would say so, if her lips weren't currently wrapped around a sizable ballgag.

She's laid down on a bed with her arms up over her head, completely exposed save for the bits covered by her skimpy lingerie. The mattress dips and creaks as all three other women hop on.

"You go first, Candy," the unnamed one says. "It's your special day, after all."

"Oh my god. I don't know where to start." The mattress to both sides of Honey dips as Candy gets on all fours above her. Honey can feel her looming presence—can smell a different scent, one of strawberry shampoo.

"Why don't you find out how she tastes?" Reya suggests, then promptly _ooph_ s as someone, presumably the woman whose name Honey doesn't know yet, elbows her in the side.

"Yeah," Candy breathes. "Yeah, that sounds good."

Candy lowers herself onto Honey, straddling her hips and lower stomach. She's wearing jeans; the scratchy fabric, the warm weight of the body under that, Honey feels it all. A hand, small and soft and delicate, brushes up the side of her neck, taking with it stray strands of silky hair. The tender contact sparks bliss against Honey's goosebumped skin. Then Candy cups Honey's jaw and licks up the side of her face.

Oh my god. Candy has a tongue piercing.

Honey makes a strangled noise, squirming. The warm, wet surface of Candy's tongue, interrupted by the hard steel of a barbell, sends little lightning bolts of pleasure skittering down her spine and between her legs. She clenches her thighs together without thinking, and her ankle cuffs chafe against her oversensitive skin.

As Candy licks a trail down the line of Honey's jaw, Honey hears the other two women speaking in the background.

"How long did you rent her out for?"

"Twenty-four hours."

"Holy shit. How much did that cost?"

"Let's just say she racks up a few more zeroes than your average prostitute. She was also one of the most expensive on the catalog."

"Really? Why?"

"Because she's new."

Candy's lips still where they've been sucking a mark onto the underside of Honey's jaw. "Wait," she says, as Honey whimpers sadly at the loss of sensation, "you mean we're the first ones to--"

"Yup." Honey can hear the smug grin in Reya's voice. "We're popping her box-girl cherry."

Candy's excited squeal nearly shatters Honey's eardrums. "This is the best birthday present _ever_!" Candy swoops down and plants a loud, wet kiss on the tip of Honey's nose. "Reya, you're my favorite roommate!"

"Hey!" the other woman calls. "I'm a good roommate too!"

"Uh, no offense Jin. But today's my birthday, and you got me a book."

"It's a good book!"

"But Reya got me a brand-spanking-new box-girl. So..."

Jin huffs in defeat. "Okay fine, you got me there."

There's the muffled sound of Reya patting Jin's shoulder. "It's alright, sweetheart. It's not your fault I'm hotter and richer and more fun than you."

Candy loudly shushes them both. "I'm trying to enjoy my present over here!" Jin mutters a sincere apology while Reya just laughs.

Candy nips at Honey's collarbone, drawing out little cries every time her teeth close over the fragile skin. She presses her palm just below the newly-made pink indents, scratches in a red spot with her thumb.

Honey's breath quickens as she feels Candy fingering the pale yellow lace of her bra. Candy pinches it just below Honey's right breast, getting a little skin in the process and making the box-girl squeak out loud; the squeak becomes a gasp as Candy draws the flimsy fabric up Honey's chest and exposes one taut nipple to the cool air.

"Oh come on," Reya interrupts, "This is duller than Skinemax. Why don't you—" The rest of her sentence is cut off by the sound of a hand slapping over her mouth.

Candy cups the box-girl's breast and squeezes—it fits perfectly in her dainty hand. Honey breathes hard, trembling. Then Candy pinches Honey's nipple between two fingers and _pulls_.

Honey arches up, crying out around the gag, her entire body going rigid. She scrabbles for a hold on the sheets above her head, then keens even louder as Candy tightens her grip and _twists_. Honey can feel the hot pinpricks of tears forming at the corners of her eyes and staining her blindfold. There's a muffled cheer from the sidelines, probably from Reya.

And then Candy lets go. The sudden relief is as sharp as the pain, and Honey's head spins as she tries to recover from it. Candy doesn't give her the chance; she twists and tugs and rolls her abused nipple between her fingers, making the box-girl moan and squirm helplessly as her frayed nerves are overwhelmed.

Then Candy moves onto Honey's other breast, flipping up the other side of her bra to uncover her completely. Her nipple is already hard, pulled tight and straining to be touched. Candy flicks it once with a finger, and then Honey feels a definite shift in weight as the birthday girl leans down to breathe hot, humid air against the sensitive little bud. Honey's eyelids flutter under the blindfold. She waits for the warm, wet stroke of Candy's tongue, the catch of her metal stud—

—she screams out loud as Candy clamps her teeth down on her breast, creating twin crescents of searing pain to frame her areola. Honey thrashes, kicking her heels against the mattress, her arms shaking with the effort of keeping them out of the way.

"Hang on, I've got her."

A hand lands on top of Honey's wrists, pinning them securely to the mattress; Honey relaxes, just for a moment, grateful to have been relieved of the responsibility. Then Candy breathes hot, wet air against Honey's neglected nipple and swipes it once with the tip of her tongue. Honey chokes on her own breath. Her clit tingles—she tries to rise up against Candy's body for friction, but it's Candy who moans and grinds down her hips without relinquishing the hold of her teeth. The sadistic birthday girl grinds for just a little longer, and with her next sigh of pleasure she opens her mouth to let go of Honey's breast.

Honey sobs once, feeling tears leak from her soaked blindfold to trickle down her temples. Candy soothes her, whispering softly, passing a palm over Honey's damp forehead as she nuzzles into the box-girl's neck.

"You like it when I hurt you, Honey?" Candy murmurs into her skin. Honey moans back enthusiastically, hoping Candy will hear her clear affirmative past the gag.

Candy seems to understand; she opens her mouth and idly bites down on the side of Honey's neck. Honey barely makes a noise this time, just shudders all the way from her pinned wrists to her curled toes. Instead of holding onto one place Candy works her way down Honey's throat, almost chewing, making the helpless box-girl tense every time her teeth close around a new patch of skin.

By the time Candy sits up to examine her work, Honey's head is lolling and she's breathing in short, harsh gasps. She can feel the throb of bruises blossoming over one side of her neck and one breast. She barely even notices the weight over her wrists disappearing, nor the ribbons keeping her top together being unraveled and swept off her skin.

"Roll over, Honey," Candy's voice commands, and a hand slaps her thigh. Honey jumps at the sudden sting, scrambles to obey—then gets a foot tangled up in the chain between her ankles. There's a brief burst of laughter from the three other women and severely mortified blushing on Honey's part, until a helpful set of hands removes the pesky ankle cuffs. More hands reposition her legs, raise her hips, and push down her back so that she's face-down on the bed with her ass in the air and her knees at right angles. She's fully aware of how vulnerable this position makes her; the only barrier between her pussy and the open air is a soaked pair of lacy panties.

"Oh, hello there," Jin says. "She's really enjoying herself, isn't she?"

Even more heat rushes to Honey's face. She chokes back a whine and presses her burning cheek against a pillow, hoping nobody's noticed.

Reya laughs out loud. "She has no discipline, really. I could train that out of her in a day.” Honey shivers, a fresh pulse of wetness leaking from her drenched pussy. Reya gives another deep chuckle. "Oh that got to you, didn't it?"

The tip of a blunt nail grazes up against the damp spot of Honey's panties, stroking her from clit to entrance. Honey squeaks and starts, then groans into her pillow, bucking her hips for more contact—

_SMACK!_

—and suddenly her ass is on fire, her left cheek burning up in the perfect imprint of a hand. As she yelps she hears a wicked laugh, a delighted giggle, and a hefty sigh.

"You just couldn't resist, could you?" Jin says. "It's not a proper punishment if she doesn't know what she did wrong."

"She didn't do anything wrong, I just wanted to spank her."

"Ooh, let's spank her! I'll get a paddle!"

The bed bounces as Candy dashes off. Immediately there are hands on Honey's ass—not small ones like Candy's or calloused ones like Jin's—long, elegant hands with surprisingly strength in their cruel grip. They spread her cheeks apart, and Honey whimpers at the feeling of her wet lips parting under her panties.

"You're groping Candy's birthday present," Jin accuses.

"Yes darling, I know what I'm doing, I don't need narration." Reya digs her nails into Honey's flesh; the poor box-girl trembles at the pain.

"You keep doing that, I'll take the paddle Candy's bringing and bend you over my knee instead."

"Mmm, you think you can break me?"

"I _know_ I can break you. I’ve done it plenty of times before, haven't I?"

Right on cue, Candy's voice rings out from beyond the walls of the room.

"Reya? Where did you leave the pink paddle?"

"By the kitchen sink, dear!" Reya calls back. She releases her hold on Honey's ass, and the box-girl sighs in relief.

" _Found it!_ "

There's a _thumpthumpthump_ of excited footsteps, and then Candy is back in the room. When she throws her weight onto the bed, Honey nearly topples over; thankfully, Jin catches her. "Woops! Sorry Honey!"

As Jin readjusts Honey's balance, there's a quiet pause.

_...SMACK!_

The impact of Candy's smaller hand on Honey's right cheek is less powerful than Reya's, but stings closer to the surface. Honey moans pitifully into the pillows.

"There," Candy says proudly. "Now her ass is symmetrical."

"You didn't mind asymmetry when you were only bruising one of her tits," Reya points out.

"I know, I'll fix that later. But first..."

The cool surface of a wooden paddle alights on Honey's ass. As Candy rubs it against her skin in wide circles, Honey can feel patterns in the wood. Are they engravings? Holes?

"How many hearts do you think I can get on her?" Candy giggles.

Hearts. They're heart-shaped holes, carved into the paddle's length so that every strike leaves a pretty imprint. Honey blushes at the thought—then shuffles her knees, raising her ass higher and bumping back against the paddle.

"Well, I don't know how many you _can_ get on her," Jin says, "But I think she wants as many as possible." Honey confirms the statement with an eager wiggle.

"Alright," Candy laughs, "I'm going to give her ten swats. When I'm done, we count the hearts." The paddle leaves Honey's skin. A hand bunches up the back of Honey's panties, pulling the fabric taut against her clit and making her gasp. The lacy fabric is fitted snugly between her buttocks, brushing against her sensitive asshole and baring more skin to be defiled. "Starting... now."

 _CRACK_!

Honey screams. The blow rocks her entire body forward, at least until a pair of hands immobilizes her waist and another shoves her head back into the pillows. The paddle is heavier than she thought it would be, and apparently the heart-shaped holes are fantastic for decreasing air resistance and creating a wickedly fast swing. Whistling air is the only warning she has before the next blow strikes.

_CRACK!_

Honey jerks, crying out, and the hands keeping her still tighten in warning. The fleshiest part of her ass is roaring with pain, skin stinging like it's being tattooed with a million red-hot needles at once.

_CRACK! CRACK!_

The box-girl's blood boils under the surface of her skin. The pillow under her cheek is soaked, and she wets it further with tears and drool. She convulses with a sob and a calloused hand pets her hair, soothing her.

_CRACK! CRACK!_

Honey's skin is damp and sticky with sweat, which makes the paddle stick a little to her skin when it hits her. The extra bit of friction makes her raw, overheating skin just that much more tender. Even the _whoosh_ of air before the paddle hits her feels like an overstimulating caress.

_CRACK! CRACK! ...CRACK!_

The last blow especially hurts; Candy aimed it at the soft, vulnerable seat where Honey's ass meets her thighs. Honey chokes for a moment, but then a heavy hand rubs in comforting circles over her upper back. Her voice finally escapes as a pained, desperate wail.

"Don't worry baby," Candy coos over the noise, "Just one more."

_CRACK!_

Honey collapses onto her side, and the other women let her. She shakes, hiccuping and sniffling, as her ass burns and burns and burns.

"Huh. Think I should have started with love taps?"

"...Maybe," Jin admits.

"Honey doesn't think so," Reya interjects. Honey feels a soft fingertip against the lining of her underwear, drawing up sticky moisture—and she realizes with a start that she has thoroughly, thoroughly ruined her pretty lace panties. She holds her breath, hyperaware of her own cum dripping in slow rivulets down her thigh as though she weren't wearing any underwear at all.

A still, loaded silence. Then Reya says, "Her panties are mostly see-through anyway, we might as well take them off."

No one argues with her. Deft fingers feel for the ribbons that keep Honey's panties together; the one at her raised hip is quickly found and tugged loose. A hand wedges between Honey's other hip and the mattress, groping in the tight space for the other ribbon and accidentally scratching the box-girl in the process. Honey's squeak of complaint is answered with a murmured apology; then the ribbon is found and promptly undone. Honey's panties brush against her wet, swollen lips just slightly as they're removed, just before they're discarded to join her missing bra.

A whine escapes the naked girl's throat. Candy gasps quietly, and Reya purrs with voyeuristic pleasure. Candy's small hand presses up against the back of Honey's thigh—the contact is electric, quickening Honey's breaths to pants, reviving the tremble in her limbs. Candy thumbs open the box-girl's puffy, aching labia, revealing her dripping entrance.

"God, just look at her, she's _gushing_ ," Candy whispers.

Honey sobs quietly. She wants to be fucked so badly it _hurts_.

"Ahem. We still haven't counted the hearts," Reya says.

"Oh, right! Jin, help me get her back up...."

Honey groans as she's rolled onto her stomach, then propped up on her knees. She's half-inclined to resist the rough handling, to just flop limply down to the mattress like a petulant brat. But she's a good girl, a box-girl. Box-girls do what they're told. Besides, she likes her new mistresses, and she doesn't want to disappoint them.

"One, two, three, four... wait, that's another one, five..."

Candy, Reya, and Jin each get different numbers, and then engage in a lively debate to determine which one is right. They agree that if two hearts overlap too much they count as one, but the triple-heart on Honey's left cheek definitely counts as three, just because it's so cute. Candy tries to argue that the unfinished imprints towards Honey's hips count for half a heart each, but Jin and Reya both rule that out. Reya claims that two of the hearts Jin and Candy tallied are too deformed by bruising to count, but it turns out she's only saying that so she has an excuse to press her fingers into the burst blood vessels and make the box-girl squeal.

"Sixty-five," Candy declares. "Sixty-five hearts on Honey's ass." Then she smacks the box-girl's tender left cheek with an open palm. "...And three handprints."

"Give me the paddle and I'll make it sixty-nine," Reya teases, and Honey swears she can _feel_ her wiggling her eyebrows.

Candy is apparently intrigued. "Actually... hang on, I'll be right back."

This time when Candy leaves, Reya doesn't grope the box-girl. Honey wishes she would; she can feel her juices running down the insides of her thighs, her pussy throbbing inside with the need to be filled, her clit tingling like an itch that can't be scratched. Thankfully, Candy gets back quickly.

"Sharpie! Let's draw hearts on her butt and sign our names!"

"Is that alright with the company?" Jin asks. "We're not going to get fined or anything, are we?"

"Eh, they didn't specify it in the rules. Besides, I can pay fines," Reya answers.

Jin holds Honey still as Candy draws a big heart on the box-girl's left ass cheek. Honey would be laughing out loud at the ridiculousness of it all if she weren't too busy trembling at the wet, sliding stimulation of the thick marker against her oversensitive, bruised skin. Candy writes something in bubbly, rounded script, presumably her name, within the bounds of the shape.

"Your turn, Jin!"

Reya complains about being left for last, to which Candy retorts that there's no way she's giving Reya the chance to hog all the drawing space and crowd Jin out. Jin finishes her drawing quickly and with little fuss, then hands off the marker to Reya.

Reya goes to the trouble of swirling the tip of her heart, then writing her name in cursive. Honey suspects it's entirely for her benefit, especially when the marker strays slightly closer to her dripping pussy than necessary. But all the hearts are drawn, and names signed.

"That makes sixty-eight," Jin says. "I thought we were going for sixty-nine?"

"Yeah, hang on," Candy says. She grabs hold of Honey's shoulders, coaxing her to flip over onto her back (which aggravates the bruises on her ass) and raise her hands above her head. Then she draws a cute little heart around Honey's left nipple, the one without bruising. "Symmetry! See, I told you I was going to fix it!"

Honey flushes, feeling warm and fluttery in her stomach in a way that has little to do with the wetness between her thighs. But she _is_ still unbearably horny, a fact which she tries to alert her mistresses to by whining desperately and spreading her legs.

Reya titters. "Oh dear. Look how brazen our little box-girl is, demanding treats from her owners like an impatient whore. Who does she think she is?"

Honey shrinks back in shame, but Candy intervenes.

"Don't be like that, Honey has been a wonderful pet so far and all we've done is punish her. I'd say she deserves a reward just about now. Right Jin?"

"Mm-hmm. Absolutely."

The mattress creaks as Candy crawls across. "Right then. Reward time for Honey."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey gets rewarded for being such a very very very good box-girl—and the blindfold finally comes off, so she actually gets to see her three new dommes :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, it’s been a while! Remember back when I was like “I’ll update this in a week?” Ah, fun times. Also, don’t trust me when I say shit like that, I’m a fuckin liar.
> 
> Also, Candy is a trans woman. Nobody better say any bigoted shit in the comments, trans women aren’t “traps” or “futas;” they’re women, period. If you came into this fic assuming there would be no penises and are disappointed by this development, sorry to hear that, bye bye now. If you want porn that’s tailored exactly to your liking, go pay someone for it.
> 
> Check end notes for content warnings/specific sex acts!

The words send a happy, eager buzzing all through Honey's body. If she were standing she might bounce on her toes with joy. She's been a good girl, a good box-girl, and now she's getting a reward. A reward! She grins the goofiest grin she can with the ballgag still in her mouth, and lowers her bound wrists so that the short chain between them catches on the underside of her chin. 

Candy laughs as she settles into the space between Honey's legs. "You are the _ cutest _ birthday present," she says, and then her lips descend to plant a fluttering, ticklish kiss just above Honey's navel. Honey squeals; Candy tucks her hands under the box-girl's thighs and tugs, giving her permission to wrap her legs around her waist. Honey is delighted to feel Candy's naked skin under her calves—she doesn't recall when Candy took off her clothes, but she's glad she did. 

Candy messes with Honey a bit more, alternating between comically sloppy tongue kisses that leave saliva trails all over the box-girl's stomach and short, sharp nips that tickle more than they hurt. Eventually Candy makes her way down further, her chin starting to brush against Honey's patch of wiry, neatly trimmed pubic hair. She hooks her hands under the backs of Honey's knees and pushes Honey's legs up, nearly folding the box-girl in half. It's alright though, Honey is flexible—besides, she's less worried about pulled muscles and more preoccupied by the fact that Candy is spreading her open and putting her pussy and asshole on full display. Honey nearly vibrates with anticipation, nervous-and-excited butterflies crowding her stomach.

Candy makes her wait, just a few seconds longer. She breathes hot air over Honey's wet, needy cunt. And then she licks up its length with the broad, flat surface of her tongue, the hard little barbell of her piercing a startling focus-point of sensation.

Honey rolls her hips forward without meaning to, at least as much as she can while still trapped under the weight of Candy's arms and her own legs. She moans, long and loud, trying to pour all of her pleasure and gratitude into the sound. Candy does it again; Honey's head tips back and her jaw drops open so wide the ballgag is barely an impediment, and her toes flex and curl in the air. 

As Candy sucks leisurely on Honey's puffy labia, Honey hears muted whispering nearby. She’s too distracted to make out the words—especially when Candy bares her teeth to nibble her sensitive lips— but Reya and Jin sound like they’re bickering again. Or maybe they’re flirting, it’s hard to tell with those two. 

Then Candy flicks Honey’s clit with the tip of her tongue. A tremor runs through Honey’s entire body, and she forgets Jin and Reya altogether, all her thoughts zoning in on the single point of contact. She whimpers even though Candy’s not touching her anymore, pleading plaintively for more. 

Candy giggles. She worms the tip of her tongue in between Honey’s folds, then licks up, teasing her from her entrance all the way up to her clit. She does it again and again; then she ignores Honey’s throbbing clit altogether in favor of massaging a circle around her entrance. Then her tongue dips _ into _ Honey, just enough to tease, before drawing back out. 

Every time Candy teases her that way, Honey's stomach muscles seize up and her inner walls flutter, anticipating more—the urge to be stretched out and filled is suddenly at the forefront of her mind, crowding out all other thoughts and making her dizzy. 

"Mmmm, Honey, you taste so _ good _ ," Candy says, her voice muffled by Honey's folds. The vibrations make Honey twitch uncontrollably, every one of her breaths a whine. "Don't worry baby, we'll fuck you nice and full later. Just focus on this for now..."

And then the warm tip of Candy's tongue is circling around Honey's clit, spiraling closer and closer to the sensitive bud—then she presses her tongue against it, wraps her lips around it, and Honey is _ gone _ .

As Honey convulses, she feels one of Candy's hands worm underneath her to grope her ass-- the renewed ache of the spanking sets her off all over again and she's crying out until she can't breathe, hands in white-knuckled fists straining the chain of her cuffs. When she comes back to the world she can feel Candy's tongue still gently lapping up her juices—her piercing catching on Honey's labia every now and then—and a reassuring hand rubbing circles around her lower stomach, triggering gentle, pleasant little aftershocks throughout her frayed nerves. 

Honey tries to speak through the ballgag; it comes out as a weak, unintelligable mumble. Candy stops licking, giggles into Honey's muff, then lets her legs down one by one, crawling up Honey's body as the box-girl flexes her tingling legs and feet. Honey can feel Candy's body warmth, her breasts—ooo, they're bigger than Honey's—pressing against hers, her breath against her cheek. 

"You wanna say something, Honey?" Candy asks. Honey nods. "Alright, let's get this thing off..." 

Candy pulls the silicone ball out of Honey's mouth and tucks it under her chin, a trail of drool following. Honey immediately closes her mouth, swallows, tests her stiff jaw, then says in a shy, breathy voice, "Thank you so much for the reward, Mistress Candy." 

There's an immediate chorus of " _ Awwwww! _ "s from the other women that turn Honey's face tomato-red. 

"Well now that we know she says cute shit like that, we can't just put the gag back in," Reya huffs, sounding almost offended. 

"That's perfectly alright with me," Candy coos, wrapping herself around the box-girl and nuzzling a cheek against hers. She also draws a thigh up between Honey's legs, presses up—the friction makes Honey gasp and moan out loud, hips squirming. And she feels something else, a hard, heavy length sheathed in soft skin against her hip bone.

She looks down... and can’t see anything, because she’s in a blindfold. Candy laughs. 

“Yeah, I do have a dick. Wanna feel?”

Honey nods, already reaching. She squeaks as her bound hands are pinned back above her head.

“Not like that, like  _ this _ .”

The mattress is shifting, creaking, sinking to either side of Honey’s head. And then that sheath of soft skin is brushing Honey’s cheek, the heat from its heavy core radiating, and the musky smell of it—Honey feels runny spit gathering at the base of her tongue, and she breathes out raggedly through a bitten lower lip.

“Candy, did you take your hormones today?” says Jin, a bit of motherly concern creeping into her voice. “You usually have trouble staying hard after taking them...”

“No worries, I took my dose on time. I guess I’m just super excited!”

As she says that last bit, Candy reaches down to press the length of her cock against the side of Honey’s face. Honey nuzzles against it, breaking into a smile when she feels it twitch in response.

“Here,” says Candy, moving to straddle Honey’s chest instead of her face, “I’m going to use that sweet little mouth of yours, but I want to look into your eyes while I do it.”

The straps of the blindfold slip off Honey’s ears, and the pressure over her closed eyes disappears. She blinks her eyes carefully open, trying not to flinch at the light.

Oh—Candy has the prettiest eyelashes, and a cute square face framed by dirty blond hair that’s brown at the roots. Freckles dust her button nose and tan shoulders, and below that she looks so soft and squishy, Honey just wants to put her face right between those boobs.

Two other faces come into view: one is long and angled with a sharp nose, spider-leg false lashes, and a mole beneath the right eye. Honey immediately knows it’s Reya. So Jin must be the one with the weightlifter’s jaw, bushy black brows, and a deliciously plump lower lip.

Candy strokes Honey’s cheek, bringing her attention back to her. Her brown eyes, which are almost light enough to be amber, twinkle. 

Honey forgets herself a moment and stammers out a “H-hi.”

Candy grins wide, and there’s a gap between her two front teeth. “Hi yourself.”

And she shuffles forward and guides her tasty-looking cock just in front of Honey’s nose with the foreskin pulled back. Honey kisses the exposed tip, licks up a gooey little drop of precum. Then she licks her lips and slides down the length of it.

She likes the way it fills her mouth; it’s a nice size, comfortable. She could deepthroat it if she wanted, but that would be a little awkward while lying on her back. Candy gives a satisfied little sigh, presses Honey down further—Jin shows up, pushing a pillow behind Honey’s head to keep it propped up.

Honey swirls her tongue around the tip of Candy’s cock each time she pulls back. Candy really likes that, she’s making these cute breathy whimpers and her cock keeps jumping in Honey’s mouth. And then Honey jumps as she feels the scratch of blunt nails on her lower stomach. They trace a path around her bellybutton, creep down to her muff. Honey can’t see who it is, her whole field of vision is shadowed by Candy’s pudgy stomach—but the sadism in Reya’s voice is unmistakable.

“So, cutie, you wanna get fucked like a real slut?”

A wet fingertip draws up Honey’s slit, sharply flicking her clit—Honey  _ eep _ s around the cock in her mouth. And then the fingertip draws down, applying a little more irritating pressure to her urethra than necessary, finding and teasing the tight, wet little hole of her cunt—then plunging in.

Reya’s finger is long and bony and she’s cruel with it, twisting and snaking, getting so deep Honey can feel it brush her cervix. Honey whimpers, slack-jawed, and Candy takes the opportunity to push further into her mouth, the head of her cock stopping up Honey’s throat.

Reya pulls out a little, curls her finger to press on that spot on Honey’s front wall that immediately makes Honey think she might pee. And then Reya keeps doing that, mercilessly hooking her finger on Honey’s g-spot, getting faster and rougher with every thrust—Honey wails a little, cringing, overwhelmed but trying not to let it affect the blowjob.

“It’s okay,” Candy pants, “it’s okay baby, just keep your mouth open and I’ll do the work, I want you to come again.”

Honey yells in surprise as Reya forces another finger into her pussy, and then her eyes roll back as the pressure against her g-spot doubles. She still really really needs to pee, but vaguely understands that’s not what’s happening with her body. And then Reya pins down Honey’s clit with the pad of her thumb—Honey’s scream is cut off by Candy’s cock slipping all the way down her open throat. And then Honey’s nose is smothered in Candy’s soft mass of pubic hair, she’s completely blind again, and Reya’s just being so mean to her poor abused pussy—

Honey comes, kicking, a flood of hot liquid drenching the sheets between her thighs. Her throat flutters around Candy’s cock as she screams in short bursts. And she’s still coming—Reya refuses to stop fucking her and Honey still can’t breathe, she just gags and gurgles on Candy’s cock as the blonde swears under her breath and pumps her hips—

Candy shoves Honey’s face into her crotch and comes all the way down the box-girl’s throat. The back of Honey’s tongue catches only a hint of bitterness; when she swallows, the warm, sticky fluid thickly coats her throat. Candy keeps a death-grip on Honey’s head for what feels like minutes, making the box-girl’s lungs burn—Honey’s just on the verge of spasming when Candy whimpers quietly and pulls back. Honey’s a little dizzy, but she works her cheeks around the sensitive head, gives it a firm little lick. Candy hisses and goes rigid, her cock jumping once before it goes soft for good.

“You—you little tease,” she groans.

“Hey Candy, check this out,” calls Jin.

“Look at the mess your box-girl made,” Reya chides, two fingers still buried inside Honey. Honey can feel her poor little clit still twitching periodically, cramping with recent memory.

Candy turns and gasps. Honey cranes her neck to see too—oh no, the lavender bedsheets between her legs are  _ soaked _ . Candy squeals.

“Aww, she squirted!”

“S-sorry, Mistress,” Honey squeaks.

Candy turns and shimmies her hips down so she can bend over and kiss Honey’s forehead. “Don’t worry, we have an absorbent pad under the sheets. Reya’s a gusher, so we have to be prepared.”

Honey breathes a sigh of relief...and then giggles at the thought of Reya squirting all over the bed.

“Speaking of gushing,” says Jin, crawling up the bed in a hefty blue sports bra and boxer briefs, “Candy didn’t get to see Honey squirt. And the sheets are ruined anyway, so...” She grins, top teeth wrinkling her thick lower lip, and holds up a purple, sparkling rabbit vibrator.

Candy immediately begins rearranging herself, pushing Honey upright so quickly her head spins. She scoots into the space behind the box-girl, letting her lean back between her legs and use her boobs as a pillow. “Careful, don’t crush my nuts,” she says, holding Honey in a warm, comfortable embrace as Jin dribbles lube over the rabbit. The vibrator is cold when Jin rubs the shaft over Honey’s cunt; Honey jumps, and Candy’s hand snakes down to spread her pussy lips open, making it easy for Jin to fuck her. 

The rabbit vibe has a pronounced head that makes a little  _ pop _ sensation as it pushes into Honey’s cunt. Honey moans as the bulky, slippery shaft stretches her out, in a much smoother and forgiving way than Reya’s fingers. Candy pets Honey’s hair soothingly, holds her jaw with her other hand and slips a finger in the box-girl’s mouth. Honey relaxes as she sucks on it, sinking into the blonde behind her.

Something thin and hard  _ THWACK _ s Honey’s tit. Honey yelps, and everyone looks to see Reya standing at the side of the bed with a wolfish grin and a wickedly long wooden switch in her hand. Honey finally gets a good look at what Reya’s wearing: tight black lingerie that leaves visible indents on her pale skin and obnoxiously pushes up her tits, with her pink nipples just barely peeking out of the lace.

“Well, go on,” Reya snarks. “I’m not going to stop torturing her just because she’s getting fucked.”

Jin turns the vibrator on. Honey melts into the rumbly buzzing, moaning. Jin wiggles the vibe in further, gets the little rabbit ears to either side of her clit—Honey’s calves tighten, her toes pointing and flexing. And then Jin rocks the vibe back and forth inside her, coaxing stronger sensations out of Honey’s g-spot with every thrust, making the box-girl’s hips roll—she loves how her entrance is stretching, she loves clenching down around hard rubber—

And then Reya lashes her right nipple with the switch, right on the bruise Candy bit into her earlier. Honey gives a choked little squeak—and then a scream as Reya reaches down and pinches the nipple she just hit. The pain arcs down her body like lightning, makes her clit tingle and her inner walls clench. Just as Reya lets go with a cruel twist of her fingers, Jin yanks the dildo out, and Honey convulses as she lets loose another stream of clear liquid.

Candy squeals right in her ear. “Oh my god, that was so cute! Make her do it again!”

Jin fucks Honey relentlessly, the wet spot on the sheets not even having time to grow cold before Honey squirts all over it again. Reya is merciless with the wooden switch, reawakening old bruises, striping the insides of Honey’s thighs, stopping just shy of breaking the fragile skin. Upon a particularly vicious strike on the underside of her tit, Honey squirms and tosses her head without meaning to; Candy’s hand closes around her throat in a firm but harmless grip, and Honey’s eyes glass over with the bliss of feeling thoroughly and utterly  _ owned _ . 

“So, Honey, how are you feeling right now?” Jin asks, almost conversationally.

Honey means to say  _ Good, so good _ , but her tongue gets all tied up and she blurts something unintelligible, bucking her hips helplessly. All three dommes laugh at that. Then Candy lets go of Honey’s neck, hooks her hands under the box-girl’s thighs, and pull her legs up and apart; pinned and spread wide open, Honey can’t do anything to resist as Jin  _ really _ starts to drill her.

She loses track of how many times she’s actually come, she feels like she’s having one long, brutal orgasm with hills and freefalls like a rollercoaster. Her clit becomes a raw, exposed nerve, so sensitive that Honey finally cries out, “Please, Mistress, stop—oh god oh god, please stop—“

Jin stops fucking her immediately...which maybe isn’t a good idea, because the rabbit vibe’s ears land directly on Honey’s clit, and she spirals into another gut-wrenching orgasm that she babbles the whole way through. 

“Ohnowait that’s not what I meant—nonono don’t pull it out Mistress please—oh no ohgod it hurts—it feels so good—it hurts—please Mistress pleasepullitout—”

Jin obliges, and Honey collapses onto the bed in a sweaty tangle of limbs. She gulps for oxygen while Candy cards fingers through her messy, sweat-soaked hair, cooing nonsense as she gazes down at the box-girl with adoring eyes.

“Throwing in the towel?” Jin asks, gently, in a tone that says  _ It’s okay to say yes. _ __

“N-no,” Honey stutters, “I mean—yes? I mean—I don’t want to stop, I don’t think I can come anymore or use my clit anymore but—but I don’t want to stop, I really don’t want to stop...”

“Hmm,” says Jin, “then how about a quick shower? We can freshen you up, change the sheets...”

“And then I wanna fuck your tight little ass,” Candy coos in Honey’s ear.

Honey can’t help the violent shudder that rips through her, or the needy whimper that escapes her lips. The three women laugh at her again, but not unkindly. 

Candy kisses her one more time, and as her pierced tongue slides across Honey’s, the box-girl thinks she can taste a hint of her own sour juices on the blonde’s lips. Then Candy pushes her gently off the bed and says, “I think Jin and I are gonna take a break. Reya, can you take Honey to shower?”

A sinister glow is in Reya’s eyes. It activates Honey’s prey instincts, making her turn to run—but Reya snatches up the chain between her cuffs and drags the bruised, exhausted box-girl to the bathroom by her wrists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bondage, oral sex (cunnilingus+blowjob), getting hit with a switch, getting fucked vaginally with fingers and a toy
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I have no fuckin clue when I’ll next update, but if you subscribe, you’ll probably find out around the same time I do! :P

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued-- not sure when, but sometime! I really like these four, I have barely any idea who they are but I'm figuring it out!
> 
> If you'd like to see more writing and some art, I'm @delphiiwrites on tumblr and @ahn_writing on twitter, come hang with me! :D Thank you for reading!!


End file.
